Have you seen my Childhood?
by Angel Grrl
Summary: Another songfic......(I'm getting alot of these) this one's about Neville. Please review. Thanks once again to all my reviewers!


A/N: Hi all! I'm back once more. First off, thanks to all of my reviewers. Thanks for the advice and thanks for the compliments. *blush* I got so many for "This Used to Be..." I was so proud! YES! I am writing a sequel....(shameless plug). SO be on the lookout for it. Well, I'm still on my little songfic thingy. Blame it on my muse...we'll call my muse Cueball who owns a pool hall and is partners with 8-Ball. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. That belongs to J.K. Rowling and I don't own the song "Childhood". (Don't laugh at my muse!)   
  
  
"Childhood"  
By: Angel Grrl  
  
Have you seen my Childhood?  
I'm searching for the world that I come from  
  
I looked outside my window in my bedroom watching the rain pouring down. I could hear my Grandmother downstairs talking with one of her friends. I didn't bother coming downstairs. I didn't really fit in with the wizarding world. I never had. Even at school I never TRULY fit in. I could barely remember the schedule of my classes let alone the ingrediants for a Pimple removing Potion. I guess that the only reason that I was accepted even in the slightest was because they all felt pity for me.   
  
'Cause I've been looking around   
In the lost and found of my heart...  
  
*sigh* I looked at the Gryffindor common room as the thunder boomed outside. I was sitting in my favourite chair by the fire and reading a book. It was an excellent novel. One of my favourites....it was a Muggle book, but I didn't care. It was a book of faery tales. I was entranced by the many adventures that all of the characters had. A little later some of the older Gryffindor boys had seen it and said something that I couldn't decipher...but I knew what they said.  
'Child...' they had said....  
  
No one understands me  
They view it as such strange eccentricities...  
'Cause I keep kidding around  
Like a child, but pardon me....  
  
People say I'm not okay  
'Cause I love such elementary things...  
It's been my fate to compensate, for the   
Childhood  
I've never known...  
  
  
Christmas time again. I knew what this meant. I was going with my Grandmother to see my parents. Sometimes I couldn't bear to see them like this. I never really got to KNOW my parents as much as I would have hoped....I've been told that they were the nicest people anyone could have ever met...but like I said before, I didn't really know them...I had been living with my grandmother for as long as I can remember. You see, my parents were driven insane by the Cruciatus Curse, a curse which causes immense pain. I would never be able to forgive the bastard that took my parents....and my childhood away from me.  
  
Have you seen my Childhood?  
I'm searching for that wonder in my youth  
Like pirates and adventurous dreams,  
Of conquest and kings on the throne...  
  
I have always been told...every day of my life, that I'm going to make my parents proud, and that I was to try extra hard at everything that I do. I suppose that's why I run to my book. Everyone in the stories are so brave, and happy that I imagine that I'm one of them. That I'M the hero of the story and not the boy whose parents are insane. A lot of kids at the school think I'm an idiot that doesn't have the sense to poor water out of a boot with instruction on the heel, but I do. I'm actually very much more capable than I let on. I am! If only the others could see that.  
  
People say I'm strange that way  
'Cause I love such elementary things,  
It's been my fate to compensate,  
for the Childhood I've never known...  
  
Sometimes when I dream at night....I can imagine myself doing great things. Having great adventures and winning the Quidditch cup and maybe making an "A" on a Potions Exam...but more often than not, I wish that I could be with my parents and we would be the perfect family, but that's only a dream. Only a faery tale...just like the ones in my book. Stories aren't real, are they?   
  
Have you seen my Childhood?  
I'm searching for that wonder in my youth...  
Like fantastical stories to share  
The dreams I would dare, watch me fly...  
  
Before you judge me, try hard to love me...  
The painful youth, I've had...  
  
I picked up my mother's locket and looked it over carefully. The gold was starting to tarnish and there was a coat of dust...I carefully dusted it off and opened it slowly. There was a picture of my father on the left smiling and waving and my mother on the right...smiling a motherly smile and also waving at me. I realised then....stories aren't real. I probably never will see my parents again. I wept then...I wept for my parents, I wept for all of the sorrows in my life....but mostly I wept for my lost Childhood.  
  
Have you seen my Childhood....  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok....now it's review time!!!! ^_^ Tell me whatcha think and if it TRULY sux just give me some pointers. ^_^; Personally, I don't think this is one of my better ones. I have a cold and this thingy was nagging me in the back of my mind so......BE EXTREMELY gentle with your flames. Thanks.  



End file.
